monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sobekulos (Monster Hunter Destiny)
The Sobekulos is a Leviathan originally created by Ailuromancy, but is also featured in the Monster Hunter Destiny expansion pack, "MHD: Double Cross!". It can be encountered in any rank except Low-Rank. It can often be found alongside a flock of Maichornaw. English: Sobekulos Japanese: Sorubekurosu Latin: Crocodilias occisor In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Prehistoric leviathans that ambush their prey from below the water. Their jaws are easily capable of crushing bone and ripping flesh, and the Sobekulos proves this well. They are one of the few monsters that enjoy the taste of human prey. Introductory Cutscene Location: Flooded Forest Area 4 Synopsis: Basic Information Monster Class: Leviathan Weakness: Dragon Element: Water Status Ailments: Waterblight, Bleeding Habitats: Old Swamp, Old Jungle, Desert, Swamp, Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, Everwood, Ancient Forest, Wet Rainforest Behavior: *Eyes glow when enraged *When low on stamina, falls/flips over when it attempts a charging attack *Disguises itself as a log in the water when idle *Can be fished from the water using Raw Meat as bait **It drops an item when successfully fished *Will attack any hunter that is mimicked by a Maichornaw *Is highly resistant to being mounted Physiology and Behavior The Sobekulos is an armored leviathan that has apparently remained unchanged for hundreds of millions of years. Its sides and belly are covered in smooth scales, but its back is protected by thick black osteoderms and sharp blue spines, which deters attacks from above. The Sobekulos walks like any other leviathan, but in the water, its method of locomotion is far different. It uses its muscular tail to push itself through the water, while the limbs are often held close to its body to reduce drag. Due to similarities between the two, it is thought that the Sobekulos is the ancestor to - or at least an ancient relative of - the Lagiacrus and its subspecies. Sobekulos sometimes disguises itself as a log while in the water, and can be distinguished from actual logs when it occasionally lets out a small puff of mist from its nostrils. It is typically a very passive monster that can go without eating for months, but it is also capable of instantaneous bouts of rage if provoked or hungry. Unlike most monsters, it snatches humans on a regular basis, in addition to more typical game such as Aptonoth. This monster has very poor eyesight and usually relies on hearing to track its prey, but it sometimes loses track of what it is hunting. Because of this, it has developed a symbiotic relationship with the Maichornaw. These bird wyverns will alert the Sobekulos to any nearby prey by mimicking the prey's noises. Frenzied/Apex Behavior coming soon Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank Body x3: Sobekulos Scale+, Sobekulos Hide+, Sobekulos Shell+, Sobekulos Claw+, Sobekulos Fang+, Sobekulos Onyx Tail x1: Sobekulos Tail, Sobekulos Scale+, Sobekulos Onyx Capture Rewards: Sobekulos Claw+, Sobekulos Hide+, Sobekulos Fang+, Sobekulos Claw+ x2, Sobekulos Tail, Sobekulos Onyx Break Head: Sobekulos Eye, Sobekulos Shell+ x2 Break Snout: Sobekulos Fang+, Sobekulos Fang+ x2, Sobekulos Scale+ Break Back: Sobekulos Shell+, Sobekulos Scale+ x2, Sobekulos Onyx Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Sobekulos Hide+ G-Rank Body x3: Sobekulos Shard, Sobekulos Piel, Sobek Cortex, Sobekulos Talon, Sobek Dreadfang, Sobekulos Mantle Tail x1: Sobekulos Lash, Sobekulos Shard, Sobekulos Tail, Sobekulos Mantle Capture Rewards: Sobekulos Talon, Sobekulos Piel, Sobek Dreadfang, Sobekulos Claw+ x3, Sobekulos Lash, Sobekulos Mantle Break Head: Sobek Dreadgazer, Sobekulos Cortex x2, Sobekulos Eye x2 Break Snout: Sobek Dreadfang, Sobek Dreadfang x2, Sobekulos Shard, Sobekulos Fang+ x4 Break Back: Sobek Cortex, Sobekulos Shard x2, Sobekulos Mantle Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Sobekulos Piel A-Rank Body x3: Sobek Splinter, Sobek Dermis, Sobek Spondylus, Sobek Ripper, Sobek Direfang, Sobek FearOnyx Tail x1: Sobek Tailbone, Sobek Splinter, Sobekulos Lash, Sobek FearOnyx Capture Rewards: Sobek Ripper, Sobek Dermis, Sobek Direfang, Sobekulos Talon x3, Sobek Tailbone, Sobek FearOnyx Break Head: Sobek Feargazer, Sobek Spondylus x2, Sobek Dreadgazer x2 Break Snout: Sobek Direfang, Sobek Direfang x2, Sobek Splinter, Sobek Dreadfang x4 Break Back: Sobek Spondylus, Sobek Splinter x2, Sobek FearOnyx Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Sobek Dermis Item Descriptions H': *'Sobekulos Scale+: *'Sobekulos Hide+': *'Sobekulos Shell+': *'Sobekulos Claw+': *'Sobekulos Fang+': *'Sobekulos Tail': *'Sobekulos Eye': *'Sobekulos Onyx': G': *'Sobekulos Shard: *'Sobekulos Piel': *'Sobek Cortex': *'Sobekulos Talon': *'Sobek Dreadfang': *'Sobekulos Lash': *'Sobek Dreadgazer': *'Sobekulos Mantle': A': *'Sobek Splinter: *'Sobek Dermis': *'Sobek Spondylus': *'Sobek Ripper': *'Sobek Direfang': *'Sobek Tailbone': *'Sobek Feargazer': *'Sobek FearOnyx': Attacks Land Phase Ravenous Charge: Similarly to G-Rank Zamtrios, it will jump in place and wind its body up, then suddenly rush forward with its jaws wide open, ending in an uppercut. Fly Swatter: Turns its head to look behind it while raising its tail, then swishes its tail to the left and right. Barrel Roll: Raises its head while wiggling it slightly, then rolls over. Body Slam: Slowly rears up onto its hind legs, then crashes onto its belly. Triple Snap: Opens its jaws wide, then performs three bites while taking a step or two forward. (Bleeding) Lunge Attack: Takes two steps backwards while hissing, then pounces forward and bites whatever is in front of it. (Bleeding) Tail Whack: Swiftly swings its tail, slapping whatever is behind it and bringing it in front to be attacked. Bear Trap: Swings its jaws open, holds them for a second, and then smashes them together with tremendous force. (Bleeding) Sumo Stomp: Similarly to Tetsucabra, it will raise one side of its body high into the air, and then smash both feet down hard enough to crush its target. Roar: Subtly shivers its body, then opens its jaws and releases a drawn-out hiss. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Water Phase Hip Check: Positions its flank toward its target, and then swims sideways to attack. Thrash: Wildly flails its head, tail, and limbs around. (Waterblight) Spin Dash: Performs a wide turning maneuver to put distance between itself and its target, similarly to Plesioth. Then it will launch itself like a torpedo while doing a series of rolls. (Waterblight) Volleyball Spike: Snarls loudly while using its tail to back itself up. Then, without warning, it will rush forward and grab its target in its jaws before swimming to the surface. It will then rocket out of the water, let go of its captive, and then use its head to smack them in a random direction. Ravenous Charge: See "Land Phase". Barrel Roll: See "Land Phase". Triple Snap: See "Land Phase". (Bleeding) Bear Trap: See "Land Phase". (Bleeding) Roar: See "Land Phase". G-Rank Onwards Slam-Stomp Combo: Does a Body Slam before going directly into a Sumo Stomp. Death Roll: Performs its Lunge Attack, except without any warning. If it catches its target, it will pin them in its jaws and repeatedly roll around. Can be escaped from with a Dung Bomb. Can also be used underwater. (Pin, Bleeding) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder -5 *Ice +10 *Earth (0) *Sky (0) *Dragon -15 Skills: Negate Bleeding, Defense Up (S), Endless Oxygen, Doggy Paddler G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder -5 *Ice +10 *Earth (0) *Sky (0) *Dragon -15 Skills: Defense Up (L), Negate Bleeding, Endless Oxygen, Doggy Paddler A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water +30 *Thunder +5 *Ice +20 *Earth +10 *Sky +10 *Dragon -5 Skills: Defense Up (L), Negate Bleeding, Endless Oxygen, Olympic Swimmer, Shortsighted Weapons Great Sword Voorhees: Voorhees Cleaver: Voorhees Cleaver+: Voorhees Butcher: Scaled Butcherblade: Longsword Pyramid: Pyramid Scythe: Pyramid Scythe+: Pyramid Executioner: Sobek's Grandscythe: Sword + Shield Kreuger: Kreuger Kris: Kreuger Kris+: Kreuger Lacerator: Gator Greatsword: Dual Blades Ripper: Ripper's Wrists: Ripper's Wrists+: Ripping Jackwrists: Tearer-Wrists: Insect Glaive Holmes: Holmes Halberd: Holmes Halberd+: Holmes Hunting Glaive: Crocodile Killerspear: Charge Blade Gacy: Gacy Goremaker: Gacy Goremaker+: Gacy's Bonechopper: Predator's Bone-Eater: Notes *Originally created by Ailuromancy. *Its Latin name means "murderer crocodile". *The partnership it shares with the Maichornaw is based on Ichy and Dil from "Land Before Time IV", as well as Jafar and Iago from "Aladdin". *Its A-Rank armor introduces the skill Shortsighted, which causes the hunter to flinch when noticed by a monster, even if the hunter approaches the monster in the first place. *Its weapons are named after various murderers from history, real or otherwise. **Furthermore, its fully-upgraded Dual Blades are a pun on "terrorist". **Despite the name, its fully-upgraded Sword + Shield is not a Great Sword. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Leviathan Category:Cottonmouth255